


How the friends learned about Maria

by 11CK01



Series: Blackhill [2]
Category: How I Met Your Mother, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Robin Scherbatsky is Maria Hill, Robin has a SECRET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11CK01/pseuds/11CK01
Summary: What happenes when the gang finds out about Robins actual identityORWhen Natasha goes missing and Maria freaks out a littleThis takes place after part one and somewhere between Avengers(2012) and CA Winter Soldier
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Blackhill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	How the friends learned about Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this :( School has just been crazy lately so I didn't have time to write  
> SO finally the HIMYM x-over  
> Hope you like it though

Maria Hill had a long week and finally got some hours to herself so she went to her favorite bar and had a scotch. She liked this bar especially because she wasn't know as Maria Hill, the deputy director of shield. In this part of town people knew her as Robin Scherbatsky the news reporter. 

While she was sipping her drink at the bar a flash of red hair caught her eye and she turned. 

It wasn't the woman she had wanted to see right now, but she knew her nonetheless. Said woman gasped at her sight and as soon as she reached Maria she hugged her with all her might. 

"Robin! I haven't seen you in forever. Oh I'm so happy to see you" 

Maria gave her a smile and hugged her back 

"It's good to see you too, Lily" 

"Come on we have to catch up" Lily said as she dragged her into their favorite booth.

Shortly after Marshal and Ted arrived as well and they chatted about everything they had been up to and while Maria couldn't tell them what she really did she still enjoyed that time away from the usual stress.

An hour later Barney came to the bar. 

"Barney, so nice you could make it" Maria said with a big smile at his sight but he didn't smile at all. If anything he looked terrified.

"No time for small talk director."

Maria's smile faltered; so this was business 

"Coulson sent me to inform you that strike team delta has been missing for the past four hours" 

Maria tensed but spoke in a calm voice

"When were they supposed to check in?" 

"Three hours ago ma'am. They were in a fight when we lost contact" 

Maria nodded and shot her confused friends with an apologetic look. Then she fished out her phone from her bag and dialed a number.

"Agent Coulson. Would you care to explain to me why you just let Agent Harris blow his and my cover if you could have just called me?" 

_"..."_

"So you are telling me you were afraid of telling me yourself so you sent another agent instead?" 

_"..."_

"Great!" the sarcasam practically dripped from her voice "And now I would like to know why you waited four hours to tell me that strike team delta went missing!" 

_"..."_

"I know that I said I don't want to be bothered with a contact loss but you know darn well that I meant a short contact loss of maximum an hour and I didn't mean team delta! You know very well that they are our best team and that I always want to know when something is going wrong with their missions!"

_"... "_

Maria sighted before answering. She isn't as angry as before but still far from calm

"Phil please! You have to find them. You know how much I lo… care for Romanoff" 

She shortly glared at Barney and hissed "One word about this and you'll be guarding the garage for the rest of your career!" 

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a gulb

"Не угрожай бедной посланнице Маше. Это не его вина, что ты любишь меня." _("Don't threaten the poor messenger Masha. It's not his fault that you love me.")_

A husky voice said behind them and Maria relaxed visibly 

"You are right it's not his fault. But you know how messengers of bad news were treated in the ancient Greece. I think my threat wasn't that bad compared to that" she answered without turning around

A smile spread across the strangers face and she stepped closer to Maria

"I missed you too" 

Maria chuckled and looked up to her "Have you been to the medbay?" 

The other woman snorted "Who do you think I am? Barton? Coulson? No wait I know: Carter! I bet she never misses a check up" 

Maria laughed and rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what the hell is going on here?" Lily asked

Natasha grinned "Have fun explaining that Masha, I'll get you a drink. You'll need it" she patted Maria on the shoulder and left towards the counter. While she got a scotch and two Vodka Maria tried her best to explain what just happened. 

"Ok, so first of all: my name isn't Robin Scherbatsky. It's Maria Hill. And I'm also not a reporter but the deputy director of a intelligence agency called shield."

"Haha. Really funny Robin" Ted said while rolling his eyes

"No, she is telling the truth." Barney interrupted "You all have heard of the Avengers, right?" they nodded "So you also have heard of the Black Widow" again they nodded "So look at a picture of her online and compare it to the her" he points at Natasha at the bar "You'll see it's her" 

They looked stunned and Maria continued 

"So when I was here as Robin, I was undercover, as well as Barney. He is an agent of shield" 

The friends stared at Barney as Natasha came back. She placed the scotch in front of Maria and downed one of her Vodka shots before sitting down next to Maria. Maria eyed her suspiciously "How many untreated wounds do you have this time?" 

Natasha gave her her best innocent look "I don't know what you are talking about" 

“You only drink on party’s or when you are in pain. Since this is not a party…”

“Maybe I just wanted Vodka? I’m Russian after all”

Maria raised an eyebrow "Tasha, I can read you like a book! You carry your weight on right foot, so you have at least one injury on your left leg, but when you put too much weight on your right side you slightly winced so it's also a little injured. Your breathing is flat so you have ether at least one broken rib or a wound in your abdomen but since I can't see any blood in that area I'm gonna go with the broken ribs. And you have quite a few cuts and bruises on your forearms and your head. So don't give me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' look"

Natasha sighted "so what! I took a few hits. I've had worse" 

Maria nodded "I know you had worse. But if you don't get them treated today you will sleep on the couch!" 

"That's not fair Masha! I haven't been home in a month and now you ban me to the couch" Natasha whined

Maria smirked "Well you better get those wounds checked then!" 

Natasha cocked her head "Can you do it? I don't want to go to the medbay… They'll keep me there for observation" 

"Fine I'll do it."

"You two act like an old married couple" Marshall said with a grin

Maria and Natasha looked him with blank faces and Natasha turned to Maria

"If you are here, where is Anna?" 

"Where do you think she is?" 

"Two options: the tower or with Laura and I sure hope it is the later" 

Maria cringed "Well I didn't have time to bring her to Laura and I think Pepper makes sure Tony behaves" 

"You left her with a bunch of baby's?" 

"They are all grown ups" 

"Yeah, physically! But they behave like toddlers!" Natasha exclaimed

Maria shrugged “They are your friends not mine. And Anna likes it there, especially when Tony blew something up again and Pepper is lecturing him”

Natasha chuckled a bit but then turned serious again “When will you pick her up?”

“She’ll be here in ten minutes, I asked Steve to bring her over”

Natasha smiled “I’ll wait outside for her”

Maria smiled and nodded before Natasha downed her second Vodka and left the group.

“So you know the Black Widow?” Marshall asked in awe

Maria nodded with a frown “I know all the Avengers”

“Wait … when you were talking about Pepper, Tony and Steve, did you talk about Pepper Pots, the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, the Iron Man and Steve Rogers, aka Captain America?”

Maria nodded “yes”

“That is so cool…” Ted whispered

After a few minutes of silence Maria checked her watch and downed the rest of her scotch “It was great seeing you again. But I have to go”

The group nodded but since it was already late they also decided to go. They all had families to go home to, except for Barney, so they left the bar together.

Outside they bumped into Natasha who held a little girl at the hand

“Hi mommy, mamma and I were just about to get you” the girl said cheerfully and wrapped her arms around Maria who smiled brightly

“Hey baby. How was your day? Did aunt Pepper lecture uncle Tony again after he blew something up?”

The girl shook her head “No, but Peter hid uncle Steve’s shield and he tried to find it the whole day” she said, beaming at Maria.

Maria laughed and looked up to Steve “Did you lose your shield again Cap?”

Steve turned around “Haha, very funny. I don’t know how he does it. Not even Jarvis knows where he hid it but it’s still in the building”

“I think it’s funny." Natasha mused "Way better than Clint’s stupid prank arrows. … Hey maybe you should ask him if Pete hid the shield in the vents”

Steve seemed to think about it “Yeah, that could be it. Thanks Romanoff”

“Thanks for bringing her over” Maria said gesturing to Anna and Steve nodded “No Problem. See you tomorrow” They waved goodbye and he left

While Anna eagerly talked to Natasha Maria was frowned at by her friends

“You have a kid?” Ted asked slightly hurt

“I thought you never wanted kids” Lily added

“Well Robin never wanted kids. I - Maria - wasn't sure about that topic for a long time but it just seems right with Natasha. And little Anna over there didn't have any family after the Chitaury invasion so we adopted her about a year and a half ago."

Marshall smiled at her "That's really sweet of you. I'm glad that you are happy now"

Maria smiled back "Thank's Big Fudge. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime." With that she walked up to Natasha and Anna, took Anna's hand and vanished in the crowds down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it and I always appreciate comments and Kudos :)


End file.
